Castle On A Cloud
by JulietHopeSwan
Summary: The Charming family adopts Juliet from the orphanage. See how the story turns out.
1. Castle On A Cloud

(Hope you like it and please, please Review. Thank you)

**There is a castle on a cloud**

Juliet was at the orphanage all alone. It was adoption day and so far, no one had wanted her around. It made her a depressed child as it was. She was unaware that she was going to get adopted by a loving family soon. Juliet didn't know that she was going to get adopted by the Charming Family.

**I like to go there in my sleep**

She had nightmares for a very long time for reasons unknown to Juliet and that scared her. Juliet has a bad life on being there. Juliet wanted to have good dreams and that may happen if she will ever get adopted by anyone at all.

**Aren't any floors for me to sweep**

Juliet had to do all of the chores while at the orphanage and for a child of only 5 years old. It was too difficult for her but Miss Raven would never let her do anything at all. Juliet never went to a school at all. She was forced to remain at the orphanage and do work all by herself and no one would ever help her.

**Not on my castle on a cloud**

The Charming family walked into the orphanage just then. They wanted to adopt a little girl. It didn't matter how old she was. All they wanted was to add a new addition to the family now. 2 of women heard singing coming from another room and they were wondering on who it was because the voice was so beautiful.

**There is a room that's full of toys**

Juliet didn't have any belongings at all because no one would ever give her anything at all. All she wanted was to be with someone. Someone who loved her for who she was and she may never get that chance to be with anyone at all.

**There are a hundred boys and girls**

The 2 women, or Emma and Snow walked closer to where the song was coming from. It was depressing and a female girl was singing the song. When they came to the source, they found it to be a little girl, not any older than 5 at the most. She was beautiful with long spiral blonde hair and soft hazel green eyes. She seemed depressed and was doing work at the moment.

**Nobody shouts or talks too loud**

Everyone usually yells at the little girl making Juliet freak out and run off really upset and the people don't seem to think she is affected by it. Juliet didn't see Emma and Snow in the room just yet though. She was singing softly to herself at the moment with a beautiful voice. She was distracted though.

**Not in my castle on the cloud**

Juliet then notices Emma and Snow but doesn't say anything at all. She was shy and really didn't speak that often at all. The girl continued on her singing and the women were smiling at her then sat down in chairs that were nearby, waiting for the song to end for the girl.

**There is a lady all in white**

Juliet wanted someone who could be her mother. Treat her like she is their daughter. That's all she wanted to have was a family that loved her. Juliet was still doing her chores though she was distracted while doing them at the moment. Snow and Emma saw how hard the chores were for the little girl.

**Holds me and sings a lullaby**

Juliet wanted somebody to hold her and love her for who she was and she may never get that chance. If she wasn't adopted then Juliet would leave this town and she didn't want to leave her. Juliet felt like she belonged here and she didn't know why that was.

**She's nice to see**

The children of the orphanage were always mean to Juliet and she didn't like that at all. It hurt the girl so much. She usually broke down crying when she was teased. She wanted a family who was kind to her and treated her well.

**And she's soft to touch**

The women watched as the little girl was singing the sad song. They could tell that this little girl wanted someone to love her for who she was and she may never have that chance at all. At this point, tears streamed down Juliet's face but it was silent and you couldn't hear it.

**She says 'Juliet' I love you very much**

At that point, Juliet changes the words of the song from 'Cosette' to 'Juliet'. Juliet knew the song she was singing was from a movie Les Miserables and this one is one that Juliet could relate to easily. She seemed a lot like young 'Cosette'.

**I know a place where no one's lost**

Growing up, Juliet sometimes wandered off cause of how scared she was of being in the foster system. Juliet despised it here. All she wanted was to be happy once more. The woman felt tears form in their eyes. They were thinking of adopting this little girl.

**I know a place where no one cries**

More tears were streaming down her face now. She was so scared and Snow stood up from where she was sitting and walked closer to the child. Snow knew the girl was so depressed as it was.

**Crying at all is not aloud**

Snow touched the girl's shoulder to try and calm her down now. Juliet tensed up a little but relaxed. She was starting to calm down now. She felt safe with them for some reason. Juliet felt like she knew them from somewhere.

**Not in my castle on a cloud**

Juliet turned around and hid her face into Snow, crying silently. Snow held her close knowing how scared the child was already. She wanted to protect this little girl no matter what the cost may be for the child.

**Oh help! I think I hear them now**

Juliet was freaking out at this point. She was nowhere near finishing up her chores and Miss Raven would kill her if she didn't get this work done now. She was so scared. She pulled away from Snow almost right away though she didn't want to do that.

**And I'm nowhere near finished sweeping and scrubbing and polishing the floor**

Juliet went back to working on her chores. She was so scared at the moment. She knew what would happen if she slacked up and it wasn't a good thing at all. Juliet knew the beatings would come towards her and she didn't like that.

**Oh, it's her! It's Madame!**

Miss Raven comes storming into the room and sees that Juliet was messing around yet again. She knew how scared the child was of her and that made Miss Raven happy about that. Juliet was the one for trouble even though she never did anything wrong, Miss Raven just despised her and didn't want her around at all.

**Now take that pail. My little 'Mademoiselle'. And go draw some water from the well**

Juliet flinched at that but took the pail. Instead of going outside, she hid by the wall by the door. She was too scared to go out all by herself. Juliet shouldn't go out there all alone. What if something bad happened to her while outside.

**Still there, Juliet. Your tears will do you no good. I told you, fetch some water from the well in the wood.**

Miss Raven noticed that Juliet was still inside the orphanage and was now angry at her. Snow and Emma noticed how scared Juliet looked at the moment. They knew that they had to protect the child no matter what.

**Please do not send me out alone. Not in the darkness on my own!**

Juliet was begging now. She didn't want to do this. She was too afraid to be on her own. Miss Raven got even madder at the child and Snow and her daughter Emma wanted to get the child out of there before it was too late.

**Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something, And I never ask twice!**

With that, Miss Raven pushed Juliet out the door. The girl ran to the woods to get the water. She was so scared to be out here on her own. Snow and Emma followed her because a child her age shouldn't go alone in the woods this late at night. They were going to adopt her no matter what. The girl wouldn't stay here another night.


	2. I Dreamed A Dream

(2nd Chapter to Castle On A Cloud. Hope you like it)

**I dreamed a dream in times gone by**

Juliet was still in the woods trying to get water from the well. Snow and Emma were right behind her seeing the little girl climb up on the well and attach the pail to it. Juliet had to be careful to not slip and fall into the well.

**When hope was high and life worth living**

Emma and Snow walked closer the child hoping she wouldn't fall in. If the girl did fall in, then they both would help her out of there before she lost her hold completely. So far, Juliet was alright. She lowered the pail into the well.

**I dreamed that love would never die**

Juliet stood up slowly before she suddenly slipped and fell into the well. She was lucky to grab hold of the edge of the well but she was slipping and fast. She needed help. Snow rushed to the girl's aid seeing her fall suddenly.

**I dreamed that God would be forgiving**

Snow grabbed hold of the girl's arm and started to pull her up now. The girl needed to be safe. She wasn't going letting go of the child now. Snow wasn't like that. Juliet held on tight refusing to let go.

**Then I was young and unafraid**

Juliet was afraid now because she was slipping out of Snow's grip. She didn't know if the girl was going to make it or not. Emma rushed over and grabbed the girl's arm as well and pulled along with Snow.

**And dreams were made and used and wasted**

They tightened their hold on the child and pulled her harder to get her to safety. There was no way they were letting go of her. Juliet's dream was to be with someone. She wanted someone to love her for who she was. She was finally pulled up all the way and Emma and Snow comforted her.

**There was no ransom to be paid**

Juliet was breathing hard when she was pulled back up from the well. Snow hugged her tightly trying to calm the terrified child down.

**As they tear your hope apart**

Juliet managed to calm down now and she remained hugging Snow tightly not letting go of her. Emma stroked the girl's hair to calm her down as well.

**And they turn your dream to shame**

Juliet looked up at them and smiled. They had saved her life. For that, she didn't want to leave them at all. "Thank you" Juliet said softly and they smiled at her. They wanted to adopt this little girl to make her dreams come true finally.

**That we'll live the years together**

"It was the honorable thing to do" Snow replied to the child and she picked up the little girl. Emma and Snow walked back with Juliet in their arms currently. It was official. They were taking her home.

**But there are dreams that cannot be**

Juliet was having a feeling that these people were going to adopt and that made her happy. She missed her mother though. She was 5 and still wanted to know who her mother was.

**And there are storms we cannot weather**

Rain clouds started showing up and Juliet was afraid of thunder but knew she was safe in Emma and Snow's arms. She felt really calm with them.

**I had a dream my life would be**

Juliet laid her head down on Snow's shoulder as they arrived back at the orphanage. Miss Raven was outside currently and looked at them. Juliet held onto them tightly not letting go. "Don't let her take me" she said in fear at the moment.

**So different from this life I'm living**

Snow held the girl closer and so did Emma. "I wouldn't let her take you sweetie" Snow and Emma said at the same time. Miss Raven came toward them and tried to take Juliet out of their arms but Snow and Emma held on tight not letting go. "We are adopting her so let her go" Snow said clearly angry already.

**So different now from what it seemed**

Miss Raven suddenly let go of the child and backed away. She couldn't take the child now. Miss Raven had to let her go now.

**Now life has killed**

They signed the papers and the whole Charming family walked out with Juliet still in Snow's arms. She had drifted off to sleep now. The girl was tired.

**The dream I dreamed**

The Charming family walked into their home and put Juliet on a bed tucking her in now. Snow remained by the girl's side and so did Emma. They were not going to leave the girl by herself no matter what was going to happen.


	3. On My Own

(New Chapter hope you like it)

**On my own**

Juliet was fast asleep but something was wrong. She was tossing and turning due to her nightmare and no one heard her just yet.

**Pretending she's beside me**

She wanted Emma or Snow to try and wake her up from this nightmare. Screaming followed shortly after the tossing came around. Emma looked just like the girl just older. Snow was so kind as well.

**All alone**

Juliet was still in the nightmare and Emma ran in right away. She saw that the girl was in the tossing and screaming of a nightmare. Snow had already left the room and didn't know that the girl was in a nightmare.

**I walk with her till morning**

Juliet wanted her mother but she didn't know who her mother was though she couldn't shake off the feeling that Emma may be her mother and she had found her. That's what some of the dreams were.

**Without her**

Juliet was lonely without having her mother there for her at all. Emma started shaking Juliet to try and wake her up from the nightmare. She woke up in an instant and was crying.

**I feel her arms around me**

Emma wrapped her arms around the child and stroked her hair telling her it was alright and that is was just a dream is all.

**And when I lose my way I close my eyes**

Juliet started humming a lullaby that her mother sang to her before Juliet was given away. Emma knew the song and hummed along. Juliet had closed her eyes due to the lullaby.

**And she has found me**

Emma looked at Juliet with tears in her eyes. Juliet was Emma's long lost daughter. Emma knew it seeing how the girl knew the lullaby. "I'm your mother" Emma said. Juliet looked up with tears in her eyes.

**In the rain the pavement shines like silver**

It was raining softly outside and Snow was watching the conversation and when Emma said she was the girl's mother, she felt happy about having a granddaughter.

**All the lights are misty in the river**

Snow came in and hugged Juliet along with Emma and they both calmed her down from the nightmare she had just now.

**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**

Snow grabbed a candle and lit the wick right away. "A candle" Juliet questioned Snow. "It helps keep the nightmares away" Snow replied then lied down next to her and Emma on the other side of Juliet.

**And all I see is her and me forever and forever**

Juliet was happy. Her real family had found her and she was going to be safe from any harm now. Juliet was alright as she drifted off to sleep.

**And I know it's only in my mind**

Juliet knew these dreams were in her mind. It was only a dream nothing more. She didn't have any nightmares after Emma and Snow calmed her down.

**That I'm talking to myself and not to her**

Juliet used to talk to herself since no one would ever speak to her unless it was to be mean. She wanted someone to speak to her. Emma and Snow were the first ones who actually talked to her.

**And although I know that she is blind**

No one really seemed to notice the child at first but then Emma and Snow showed up. Juliet's life was changed forever. Her mother had found her and Juliet was happy about that. She had a family now and they loved her so much.

**Still I say, there's a way for us**

Juliet knew that one day her mother would come back to her and her dream came true. Her family had found and wanted Juliet in their life.

**I love them**

She loved her family. Juliet was a Charming. Her mother was Emma and her grandmother was Snow White. They were both there for Juliet.

**But when the night is over**

The sun was slowly rising and Juliet was still fast asleep. Emma and Snow were awake but were still holding the child from the night before.

**She is gone**

Juliet stirred just a little but doesn't wake up. She was still really tired because of the lack of sleep she has been given. She now was going to be alright and not tortured.

**The river's just a river**

It had stopped raining and Juliet woke up just then. She yawned and Emma and Snow hugged telling her morning. Juliet slept better than she has been for years. Nightmares would hopefully stop now.

**Without them**

She doesn't know what she would do without her. If it were not for Emma and Snow, then Juliet would be out of 'Storybrooke' and be tortured once more.

**The world around me changes**

Snow held out her hand to Juliet and she took it in an instant. They lead her out to the kitchen to get some food into the poor child.

**The trees are bare and everywhere**

Snow made some breakfast and passed it to Juliet. Juliet started eating right away and they didn't blame her for doing that. The poor girl was starving.

**The streets are full of strangers**

When Juliet first came to this town, she didn't know anyone at all. Now she knew her family and soon the whole town.

**But every day I'm learning**

Juliet wanted to learn things and she wasn't in school, at least not yet. She would be in school soon now that she was safe from any harm. "I will get you enrolled in school. Don't worry" Snow said to Juliet putting her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder.

**All my life**

Juliet has been dreaming of this day for all her life. She had finished eating and Snow was helping her get ready for her first day of school. Snow could tell that the child was nervous about this. "I'm nervous" Juliet said softly. Snow hugged her right away. "Don't be. You will be fine" Snow said to her.

**I've only been pretending**

They set off toward school and Juliet was getting excited. She was in her grandmother's class. Juliet was going to fine for the day. Nothing bad was going to happen or was it.

**Her world would go on turning**

Juliet didn't know that someone had wanted the child and didn't know that she was going to get kidnapped for reasons unknown to the child. The day so far was so much fun.

**A world that's full of happiness**

Juliet was happy. She was no longer depressed and she opened up more. She hasn't made any friends just yet. Juliet wanted to have some friends but didn't know how to make any friends at all.

**That I have never known**

Juliet had never known what it was like to be happy and now she did. She had a family that loved her. It was near the end of day but something was going to happen and not just to anyone but to Juliet. Whatever it was couldn't have been good.

(What do you think the next Les Miserable song will be in the next chapter. Comment and I will choose one of them for the next chapter)


	4. Do You Hear The People Sing

**Do you hear the people sing**

Juliet woke up a few hours later. Emma and Snow were still beside her. They stayed with her for the whole night.

**Singing a song of angry men**

The evil queen sent some of her men to get the child right after she finished school for the day. The girl would be hers.

**It is the music of a people**

Juliet climbed out of bed and Emma and Snow woke up just then and smiled at the girl. Juliet smiled back at them.

**Who will not be slaves again**

Juliet was no longer going to be treated badly. They were going to protect her now from any harm that comes to Juliet's way.

**When the beating of your heart**

Juliet left the room and Snow followed the child out there. Snow was taking the girl to school today which would be fun for her granddaughter.

**Echoes the beating of the drums**

Snow and Juliet walked together toward school after they finished eating breakfast. Juliet was nervous but knew she was going to be alright.

**There is a life about to start**

They walked onto the school grounds and Snow got her granddaughter enrolled and Juliet was put into Snow's class.

**When tomorrow comes**

The day so far was really good for Juliet. It was lunch time and the girl finally had something to eat. She didn't know that the evil queen's men were nearby, ready to kidnap the child.

**Will you join in our crusade**

Juliet stood up from where she was but she was suddenly snatched from behind. She wasn't able to scream at all. They were kidnapping the child. She was taken away from the school and the girl struggled trying to get away from the men that had grabbed her now.

**Who will be strong and stand with me**

Snow's class was just coming back in from lunch but Juliet wasn't among them at all. Snow was getting worried. What if something had happened to Juliet.

**Beyond the barricade**

Juliet was somewhere in the woods tied up. She somehow managed to break free and stood up slowly from the ground. Snow and Emma were searching for Juliet now trying to figure out what had happened to her.

**Is there a world you long to see**

Juliet started to run but magic suddenly wrapped around the frightened child and started to pull the girl back. She screamed hoping someone heard her. Snow and Emma heard the scream and raced toward it.

**Then join in the fight**

Snow and Emma made it to where the scream came from and saw that it was Juliet. She was in trouble. They both ran towards her.

**That will give you the right to be free**

Snow grabbed Juliet and knew something was pulling her in the other direction. She started to pull Juliet to try and save her. Emma helped her mother out on saving her daughter.

**Will you give all you can give**

They continued to pull Juliet though magic was still around the child. Emma and Snow were not giving up though. They were going to save the child.

**So that our banner may advance**

Magic finally let go of Juliet and Snow put the child behind her to keep her safe. Emma and Snow were ready to fight who had kidnapped Juliet.

**Some will fall and some will live**

The men came out and the trio ran away though Juliet wasn't as quick as Emma and Snow. She needed help and fast.

**Will you stand up and take your chance**

One of the men grabbed Juliet's ankle and pulled her back hard. Juliet screamed once more and that made Emma and Snow turn back around. Snow grabbed Juliet's arms and started to pull her back now.

**The blood of the martyrs**

Emma grabbed onto Snow's waist and pulled back as well. They were not losing this little girl no matter what. The men were losing their grip on the little girl.

**Will water the meadows of France**

Emma and Snow pulled Juliet harder trying to get Juliet back though the men continued to pull as well.


End file.
